Destiny's Game
by zimian19
Summary: the summary is too long, so i already include it in the story itself, the first paragraph... I hope you like it and plz review


Do you believe in destiny? Ever felt that that both of you were destined to be and yet in the end you break up with petty reasons? Ever felt that you're perfect for each other and yet it couldn't be? Ever felt that whenever he/she is around everything seems to stop, and everything is in their right place? Was it really destiny or it was all a dream since the beginning? Was it really love or infatuation to start with? Do you get what I'm saying, maybe not, but I think this will let you understand what I meant.

It was not love at first sight, the racing heartbeat also didn't occur. It was plain see each other at school type of meeting. It was the first day of school being a freshman, everyone is excited to meet their fellow batch-mates and befriend those who weren't able to be their friends during the elementary days. It was one of those days you'll meet someone old yet knowing him/her for the very first time. It was like that in their first meeting they knew each other in looks and by hearing their names from others, but personally they both don't know who they are. That year was great, those people who weren't that close during the elementary days became close, as for the both of them it was the start of a beautiful friendship. As the years goes by they became closer and closer, and at their final year, senior, this is where the story starts.

They were both classmates during the last three years in a row. They know each other well, and by this time they both trusted one another completely, that they tell each other their secrets without hesitations even those that they don't even share with their best friends. They knew each other well that sometimes even they remain silent, they know what the other is feelings. They help each other in times of need; they are always been there for each other. They both became the teddy bear of each other, because a teddy bear is always at your side and it will never leave you, it gives you a shoulder to cry on, a cuddly thing to hug to take away the pain. A teddy bear that will never walk out of your life, and will always be a part of your life wherever you go.

He likes somebody else that time when rumors spread that they are going out. They both denied it because it isn't true, but people keep on insisting because that's what people see from their actions. But the truth is they aren't really going out. And at that time she was helping him find a way to be in touch with this girl. And this was the time when it felt like it was destiny. They both apply for the same college, same exam date, same room, and same course. Everything seems like it was all planned, he was nervous and wants some inspiration from his crush but the only one there for him was his friend, Sakura. So he asks Sakura if she can do him a favor, it was to text him using a different sim and encourages him like she was his crush. And so she did. The following day was the day of the exam. They didn't talk about it and yet they both did something for each other. She never wears skirt, but then she wear one for him to think that it was his crush that he's seeing. And as for him he wears a shirt that has a design of her favorite cartoon character. They both wear something for each other's inspiration, sweet huh? They were surprised to see each other in their outfit, but then they covered it with a smile. After the exam, they both leave the room with a smile of confidence that they could pass the college entrance exam. They talk with each other for a while until one of them has to go. The next day at school was just like yesterday; they both were still talking about the college entrance exam that happened yesterday. They shared it to their friends, but they don't seem to care, for they didn't apply for that university. And this was also the start where their friends started thinking that maybe the rumors are true, because it was very obvious with their actions. As the day ended, yesterday remained to be a moment to be cherished for the both of them.

As the time passes by, everything changed. They were still close, and this was yet another test for them to survive the long journey of life. Life is a rough ride, we should take it seriously, there are many obstacles to pass by and trials to surpass, and we have to hold unto the other's hand to make it through the journey of life. She isn't just his teddy bear anymore; she was now his crutch, for he was unable to stand back up to his feet after what had happened. He found out that his crush; the one he's courting already has a boyfriend. He was dumped by his first love. Sakura being so aggressive, and angry at that time, started to hunt her down. When she spotted her, she rapidly run towards her and excuses her from her boyfriend. "What's wrong with Syaoran?" she asks. She just looked at her oddly, and said "nothing" "then why him not Syaoran, my friend loves you so much, he's nice, smart, loyal, trustworthy, he's everything you want but then why not him? Why this guy? He's bad news" she asks. She smiled at her and said with pure confidence "because I don't want to and you can't make me" "What?!" Sakura quickly replied. "Didn't you hear what I said? I said I just don't want to, besides I like my boyfriend better than him." Sakura was insulted by the way she answered her, and so she raised her eyebrow and said "you know it's a good thing you didn't choose him, because I don't have any reasons to hold this back." In a blink of an eye, Sakura punches her squarely on her face, which causes her nose to bleed. And not one of them, neither her boyfriend was able to do anything.

The next day they didn't talk with each other, he's avoiding her for some reasons she can't explain. She thought that she was helping him by doing what she thinks was right and yet he doesn't seem to appreciate it. That day was the worst day they both had in their life. He ignored her the whole day, he didn't even bother to notice her, talk with her, not even looking at her. It was really painful for her to see him, her best friend ignore her like that as if she never was his friend. One period during English class she tried asking him about the real reason behind it; surprisingly he answered her but in an icy tone. He was so cold with her, but then she bears the pain she felt during that time. After that little second talk they were back to ignoring pace. He even gave back the only thing she had ever given to him, and that hurts her a lot more that he hurts her before. That afternoon they were left alone in one corner seating alone minding their own business until one of them leaves. But during those silent moment both of them were clear with their feelings, they were both struggling in pain, pain in not being able to be with someone you wish could be with you that moment. That night they were able to talk with each other, Sakura was the one who lowered her pride to ask what he was angry about and the reason why he ignores her like that. Though she was already a teenager, she cried like a baby during their talk. The moment she cried was the moment he realizes that she cares so much about him that somehow made him feels the urge to hold her and say everything's going to be alright, but he couldn't. He set aside his anger and eventually they made up, not because she cried but both of them really miss each other, and they were really hurt to see each other drifting away from them.

In the following days were very hard for the both of them, he was mending his broken-heart, and she was under probation because of the so-called accident. It was tough for them because they can't do anything more for each other, but to be at each other's side and be a shoulder to lean on was only thing and yet the best thing that they could do for each other. One Monday morning, Syaoran was finally able to ask her about what happened. "So how does it feel to be under probation?" Syaoran asks out of the blue. She just stares at him for a while and smiled then asks "or do you mean by why I did that even though I knew you love her?" "Yeah… Exactly!" Syaoran quickly replied. "Well… I know you're angry with me at what I did, but I don't regret it. You see it hurts me to see you hurt, I don't want to see any of my friends hurt" She replied. And with this Syaoran suddenly hugged her and said, "thank you". There was something present in the both of them that time, but neither one of them were able to recognize it. They ignored this feeling that's bothering them, because maybe it was already obvious for the both of them even to bother what their hearts are telling them at that time.

It was destiny that brought them together that time, and because of what happened they lived happily ever after the end. Whoa! Wait a minute this isn't fairy tales you know. There are more to anticipate after that incident. And there are more things that'll happened before they can live happily ever after in the end, and those are the things, which you should know.

After that encounter, something seems to change. And it's the way they look at each other, as if there was something behind every smile they give, and every stare they do. And it was revealed the day that both of them were alone at one corner, while their friends are busy doing canvassing the store. Syaoran was the first to ask "Why do we feel so awkward whenever we are left alone by those friends of ours?" Sakura smiles and shook her head "I had no idea, I was also thinking about asking you about that? Since you're the smart one please do answer." Was all she said. Syaoran was then put to deep thoughts and answered "why would I even bother to ask you if I knew?" "So what do you know then?" Sakura asks. Syaoran smiled and proudly says "I know what I feel, and I'm certain you feel the same way as I do" "And what makes you says so?" Sakura quickly asks. "Because you wouldn't feel awkward if you don't" Syaoran respond. "Okay that was like… sigh never mind" she replied. Syaoran was then starting to panic, as if he made her mad and wants to redo what had happened. She just laughs and said out of the blue "You know I like you just the way you are." Syaoran not thinking twice said "and I like you the way are too, I don't think this is like anymore, I feel that somehow it's greater than I think it is." This had made Sakura shock, it's not because she didn't mean it, but she wasn't expecting that he would tell her that. Syaoran quickly made an excuse but it was too late, they were back and ready to canvas another store for the needed materials. The whole canvassing was awfully quiet. They didn't speak with each other anymore after that conversation.

That night, was the start of new relationship. He called her to say sorry but instead, to his surprise, everything went according to his dream. She told him that she also felt the same way, and the reason why she was shock because she never expects him to be falling for her too. They both had this feeling during that tough time they went through. She was helping him mends his broken-heart and he was there to help her in class she often missed because of detention. And it starts to grow with each passing day. The night ended sweet, there was no courting to be done. The next day at school was a bit different, they both agreed not to tell anyone yet, just act normal as possible and let their friends find it out for themselves. They both act the same as it was everyday but this time, they stay after school to spend the time together not as friends but as lovers. Funny to think that people didn't notice their sudden sweetness to each other, not even their friends noticed it. The day was about to end great, but then they had to show up. It was his first love with her boyfriend. They just ignored them until she walk up to them and ask "So Sakura, how does it feels to be under probation?" Sakura just ignored her, and continues talking with Syaoran. She felt insulted so she suddenly pulls Sakura's hair, and said, "Talk to me if I'm talking to you." Sakura slaps her hand off her hair and said "You're not worth my time so please go away" But she just wouldn't budge and ask again "How does it feel to be under probation? Sakura." Sakura smiled at her and asks "How do you think those people feel inside the hospital?" By this time she reacted and goes away leaving Syaoran and Sakura laughing. "Seriously, are you really planning on punching her again?" Syaoran suddenly asks. Sakura stops laughing and said "She's not worth my time, Syaoran." They both laugh once again. Moments later Syaoran stood up and offers Sakura a hand, and said "let's go, I'll walk you home." They started to walk happily hand in hand until they reach her place. They bid farewell, and he went straight home.

Years have passed since that day, and still they were together. They go to the same university, have the same course, and have the same schedule. They were inseparable; no one in their group can separate them. Until one day, they were sitting under the big old tree, talking about stuff. He was sitting behind her while hugging her as they talk. Sakura said "don't you think we're weird? We never had fights or quarrel over petty reasons" Syaoran on the other hand just laughs at her opinion and didn't answer. "No really, I'm serious, all those lovers out there had fights though its nonsense at least they had, but us… we were on for what? Three years and not a single fight" Sakura stated. Syaoran asks her curiously "you want us to fight?" "No, it's just that… I find it weird, Tomoyo and the others have quarrels with their boyfriends and they get sweeter the second time around unlike us" Sakura said. They were both put into deep thoughts. It was really weird that never did once they had fights, not even misunderstanding. They had a strong solid three years relationship. Maybe because they started as friends but still friends fight right? They did have fights, but that was when they were still friends unlike today it's different. After the long deep silence, she finally thought of an idea. "I know!" she started, "let's give each other time and space for a while." He just stared at her for a moment and then answered "what do you mean? You want us to cool off?" She nodded and said "it's just for a week then we're back together, maybe we lack something, we just need time to find it out." He looked at her filled with sadness, but then he nodded to grant her wish. The next day came, the day they officially cool off. Both seem to be unaffected, maybe it's because they had talked about this and have been decided that it'll only be a week.

Fortunately, their agreements were fulfilled because it was their mid term exams. They had decided not to see nor greet each other that whole week, and it was a success. But on the last day of their official cool off something happened that they both wished didn't happen. It was a big mistake to break up just to see what's wrong. If they didn't break up it wouldn't have had happened. They wouldn't have to regret the moments. Sakura was sitting quietly near the phone waiting for it to ring. On the other hand Syaoran was also doing the same thing accepts for waiting, he was debating with himself whether to call her or not. While Sakura was sitting impatiently she thought of calling him, and asks if he had missed her over the past few days. But then again it wasn't a good excuse for her to call him, if he had missed her he could've had called her by now. On the other hand he was still debating himself whether to call her or not, he couldn't bear the pain of losing her, but then she wouldn't want him to call her because he misses her. It was their deal; he simply couldn't just set it aside. Both of them sighed and said to themselves "I'll call him/her now, if the lines busy then it only mean one thing…" Both of them held the phone and dialed each others number. Both of them were answered by a busy tone, both were very disappointed and had wished that they have never called. Both of them thought the same thing, it still wasn't official but both had moved on with their lives and they both didn't need each other's company anymore. After that moment, she had finally decided to pursue the scholarship grant from Florida, and if she passes she would have the opportunity to finish her study. While on the other hand, he was still there looking at the phone debating with himself whether to call again or not. But then again, he hanged the phone and bid farewell. Though it hurts him to say good bye, he bears the pain by sleeping thinking that it was all a dream, and the nightmare will soon be finished.

The next day came; the nightmare he thought will soon be gone is yet to come. He went to school early hoping it will help him clear his mind, which he'll be able to think properly before deciding on the things which should be done between them. She too was early at school; not noticing him there was one of the reasons she remembered something that had happened before. She somehow felt that these feelings aren't new anymore, as if it was the second time she felt this pain. She slowly walks towards his way and smiled at him, expecting a smile from him, but instead a sigh answered her smile. They both sigh at the same time and said "so what's your plan?" He looks at her, and reaches out a hand offering her to go speak first. "I don't know what about you?" She answered. He too was out of ideas, but both were dreading to hear each other's voice. She speaks once again "you know, I felt weird, I didn't miss you that week, just yesterday, how about you?" "Same" was all he answered. "I think I know what's wrong with us" he added. She stared at him for a moment, before she realizes what he meant. He smiled at her, and asks, "Are we ready for that decision?" "I think we are, we are prepared after all" She answered. And they both decided to break up for real and they both promised to be friends and never let go of each other's hands. They both smiled at each other and went inside the school building as friends.

That afternoon, when they broadcast the news to their friends, they found themselves tortured by questions like "why?" "How?" and some more that follows, every one of them stared them wide-eyed, they couldn't believe that it could happen. That after three long solid relationships they'll eventually break up, and the shocking news was there's no good reason at all. Everything seems to change after that day, though they see each other, and was always there for each other, something seems to be missing. And both of them had the same feeling, but not one of them had the courage to tell that to each other, because they thought that the other one is happy with this arrangement. One night at Sakura's house, one talk had changed her life that summer. Her parents told her that University of Florida called and announced the good news, her parents smiled warmly and hugged her and said "congratulations baby, you got in and you've gain your scholarship that you've been working hard for. She looks at them teary-eyed, but she managed to give back a smile and said, "Thanks, I'll just go to my room." But before she was about to close the door her parents told her that she had to say goodbye to her friends, because she's leaving in a week. She hurriedly run towards her bed and wept.

The day she had to leave was the hardest part for her, because she had to say good bye to the one she loved dearly, and for another reason she hates good byes. It always makes her cry to bid farewell to the people close to her heart, leaving the people that help mold her. At the airport, all of her friends was there bidding her farewell, and as for Syaoran, he was quiet the whole good bye moment. He knew that if he'll say good bye it will only make her cry more, but the moment she was about to enter the aircraft, he hugged her tight and said the most hardest words he could ever say "Good bye." She cried harder than before and hugged him back and said "good bye" but those good byes meant a lot for them. It's not just because the other one was leaving but it meant something else that they both aren't quite sure of. Syaoran cried too as he saw the plane drifted out of sight, he felt the pain of loosing someone, might as well saying loosing a part of his heart. He then realizes that it was a mistake to let go of each other. She too did feel the same way as she watches the airport drifting away out of sight. But even though they realize this, it's already too late; no one can change what had happened. They just had to live with it and move unto another stage of their life. They have to be strong for themselves, and for the people who love them.

Thirteen years later

The room was wide and dark. Everything in sight was mixed with silver and red; everything was at the right place. Everything seems to be perfect at the very moment, because this night is the night of their reunion. Everyone met their old friends, their old crushes, people they thought they could never see again. The program had started, and there was already someone missing. "Hana! Hana where are you?" Sakura shouted. She started to panic each passing minute, she asks everyone "have you seen a five-year old girl about this tall and she's wearing a pink dress?" While on the other end of this room, the girl, Hana, was with a group of young men asking them to help her look for her guardian. The group interrogates her for quite sometime to know her guardian's description after that they decided to look for her. While the others are looking for her, he, Syaoran, stayed with Hana until they come back. They were happily talking with each other when Sakura saw Hana with this guy and run towards them. She hugged her real tight and said, "I thought I lost you, Toya's going to kill me" Hana just laughs at Sakura's panic reaction, and start calling her "mama!" Syaoran on the other hand felt happy at the sight that somehow made him remember a certain someone. He remembered one time during high school years, he had this best friend who's very over protective, she usually gets angry quickly whenever someone would try to court her sister. He laughs silently to himself, which somehow calls their attention, and look at him oddly. Sakura feeling insulted asks him "what's so funny?" He smiled and said "nothing I just remember someone" She raised an eyebrow and asks him "your girlfriend? Your wife? Ex?" He laughed and said "no one in those choices, she's a friend of mine" Sakura, being inquisitive, "a friend huh? Just a friend?" He just smiled at her and said "yes, just a friend, well we don't see each other anymore it has already been years, and I already have a girlfriend. She's out of the country right now but she'll be back anytime this week" then he changed the topic "enough about me, so where's your husband?" She laughed and said "I'm single, and not looking, she's my niece she often calls me mama when I get all worried about her." Moments later the group came back looking disappointed because they didn't found Hana's guardian. Fortunately their disappointment turned to happiness when they saw Hana clinging to a woman happily.

That night, he offer Sakura a ride home, since they've been talking for quite sometime now, and they both felt secured and comfortable with each other, as if they knew each other for a long time now. It was a quiet ride home because they didn't want to wake Hana up; the only thing they talk about was direction. At their destination, they both agreed that if it's fate they'll meet again. And they bid farewell. The moment when he drive off, was also the exact time she went in. They both search for their wallets/purse, and look at their treasured picture, the picture of them together thirteen years ago. It was such a coincidence but, something's missing, they don't know who the other is, they didn't quite remember to ask each other's name. But they both felt each other's presence during their talk. And during their quiet time alone, they both felt the same thing, the urge to see each other again. They were both determined to seek their first love, they are also determined to know how each other are over the past years and to know what they've been up to.

The next day came, a new wonderful day. She, Sakura, decided to go to the nearest mall together with her niece to enjoy her stay. During the walk on the mall, she sees someone sitting alone looking depress in one of the benches. She remembered a scene from several years ago when she and Syaoran was still a child, he used to give her ice cream to lighten up a depressing hour of her life. She decided to buy something from the nearest ice cream stand, she bought one and immediately goes near him, she extend the ice cream to his cheek to surprised him with the sudden coldness. He then looked at her surprise, and to her surprised it was the same man from yesterday. She gently smiles at him, as he looked away. She handed him the ice cream while sitting herself down beside him together with her niece. She just sits there quietly as if waiting for him to speak up. He momentarily glances at her, to see what she's doing, and every time he glances she too glances over his way and smiles at him warmly. Moments later he felt that he was ready to speak up, and so he told her his story.

"Remember I told you yesterday that I had a girlfriend, and that she's coming back anytime this week? That's the plan that she told me, until last night. She called me to say that she's not coming back 'til the next three years. We were supposed to get married next month, but she postponed it. She said she had a lot of things to do before finally coming back here. And I really don't know what to think anymore. First she left without saying a word to me, and now she postponed our wedding and staying there for the next three years without saying anything. She didn't even consult me or something, she decides for herself, and tells me and wants me to act as if it's alright for me, well it isn't." "What if she's not yet ready to get married, that she still needs to do a lot of things before finally settling down" she suggested. He looks at her quite puzzled and asks "not ready? How could she not be ready we've been together for a long time now, it's been a year since we were engaged." She smiled and said some more. "Yeah, not ready, in life you'll never know that you're ready until you realize that it too late or sometimes you just do." "Why is she still not ready?" he ask, she smiled and gladly answered. "Well maybe she still needs to do a lot of things before she finally realize that she wants to spend the rest of her life with you as your wife, just that maybe somehow she isn't ready to give it all up for marriage." "When will be she ready?" "I don't know it depends on her, but if I may can I ask you something?" "What is it?" he asks curiously. "Are you?" she started, "do you think you're ready to give it all up for marriage?" It gives him quite sometime before he could finally said his answer "yeah, I think so before… but after yesterday I wasn't so sure anymore." She asks once more "why? Is it because she postponed it?" She asks suspiciously. "No, it's… because of you, well its because you remind me of someone I used to love, after the ride home, I thought that somehow I'm not yet ready, that I needed to do something before I can finally get married with her" "Huh?" "Nothing, just forget about what I said," he said laughing. She smiled and says no more.

He stood up and throws his cup, and invites them to let him walk them around the mall for an act of gratitude, because he is finally feeling better after the long depressing hour. They walk around the mall for quite sometime until they finally got bored and decided to go home. He offers them a ride, which she gladly accepts. When they reach her house, he silently spoke "Sakura" "huh?" she said. He stared at her before he finally said a word "nothing…" "Oh, I thought you just said my name" "Why? What is your name?" "I'm Sakura, and you are?" "Sakura? As in the Sakura who went to Florida to pursue her dreams? The one I used to love?" "Syaoran? Is it you?" "Yes, don't you recognize me anymore?" "You didn't even recognize me and you're questioning me about not recognizing you?" And they both laugh "want to go inside for a drink maybe?" she ask. "No thank you, got work to finish," he said. "Oh, okay well see you around" she said, he smiled warmly and said "let's catch up on things next time, care to give me your number, so we'll know when to meet?" he ask. "Sure, here's my number" she said while handing him her business card. Then he drove away, when she entered their gate. She entered her room right away and look for the most precious shoe box she ever had, the one she treasured the most because it contain a very important part of her life, Syaoran's love letters. She found it after a long hour of searching. Smiling brightly she hugged it as if she never wants to let it go. She slowly opens it and read his letters one by one as she cried with her memories alone, without him.

Syaoran, arriving at home thought that somehow she was right, that they both needed to do something before finally settling down. And they'll need three years to think it over, or maybe this is simply a test to see how much their love is for each other. But one part of him is telling himself that maybe they weren't meant to be that they shouldn't get married because there's somebody else. He doesn't know what to do anymore, he's loosing it, he think he's insane but when he thought that the world stop spinning, Sakura came to his mind as if reminding him how to live again. He started to wonder what his life would be like if he and Sakura didn't have to separate in the first place. Would they live happily ever after or would they also encounter this painful moment? As he wonders, he drifted off to sleep.

"Syaoran" A 17-year-old lady dressed in summer dress called out. A guy same as her age walking towards her smiling shyly back at her. She smiled and run towards him and said, "You're such a slowpoke, you always walks slowly, time's wasted" he laughed quietly and said "well for starters, I want to walk slowly so I could cherish every single moment we would share together. She giggled and said, "whatever just hurry up okay or else I'll leave you behind" then she ran off. "Hey!" He called out, she slowly turn her back and ask "what?" "Nothing…" he replied, "I just want to say wait up" and then he ran off towards her to catch up.

Ring… Ring… The cellphone rang; he woke up from his dream and answered the phone not knowing who and why. He suddenly said "I should've said, wait up I don't want to see you turning your back at me" then he hangs up. He thought to himself while shutting his phone off 'Why didn't I say those words before? Why did I say something different from the words that are at the tip of my tongue? Why am I regretting this all of a sudden? Why did it have to be now, now that I'm getting married? Why remember our first date when it was long gone?' He sighed in defeat when no answer came; he slowly sat down when out of the blue he remembered his phone ringing. He jumped up and open his phone and look who called and why. When he saw his fiancée's name he immediately call her back hoping that she would tell him that she'll be coming back, but only a busy tone answered him. Suddenly Sakura came to his mind, the time that he called their house after that said week and a busy tone answered him. He shook his head and shout "what have you done to me Sakura?! Why are you in my mind?! And why can't I forget you?! Am I not allowed to be happy? Leave me alone!" But only the echo of his voice answered him, he sat down frustrated and tried to go back to sleep, hoping that when he wakes up everything's back to normal. Back to where things should be.

Knock… Knock… "Auntie, what's wrong?" Sakura quickly wipes away her tears and answered the door. She smiled at the sad looking Hana and asks, "Would you like to come in? And keep me company?" Hana smiled and nodded. Hana asked again "Auntie, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Sakura started to cry once more and said "I just wanted to cry my heart out, because I found out that the one I used to love and still love now, loves somebody else. I locked up my heart because I loved him dearly and couldn't move on but, he already did." Hana didn't know what to do but to listen. Sakura smiled at her and asks "Do you still remember the bedtime stories I used to tell you?" Hana nodded quizzically. Sakura continued "the girl in love in those stories is me, and the man of my dreams is Syaoran, oh Hana promise me something." Hana answered "anything, you know I'll do anything I can for you auntie" Sakura said "Don't ever follow my foot steps, don't go looking back at you past as if you can change it. I thought I could be with him again like the old times, but I was wrong, I only think of myself I never thought that he would suffer by the process." Hana was a bit surprise and at the same time hurt seeing her aunt struggling and hurting inside and she can't do anything to make the pain away.

The next day came; she woke up facing the bright new day, setting aside what had happened yesterday not knowing what will happen next. On the other hand, Syaoran was also struggling yesterday and now facing the new day with a bright smile. On their way to their office they bump into each other, they smiled though pain was visible in their eyes. The day went well, until lunch time when they both turn around and was surprised to see each other not just officemates, but also seatmates. Syaoran offers Sakura to join him for lunch, which Sakura reluctantly accepts. While waiting in line, Syaoran started their conversation. "I think we start off the wrong foot, let's start it over again, from the very beginning. Hi I'm Syaoran and you are?" while reaching out his hand. Sakura smiled and shake his hand "Sakura, nice meeting you Syaoran" "Nice meeting you too Sakura" Syaoran replied. After that day they've become the best of friends. Like before, they're inseparable they eat together at lunch and hang out together. And when they both didn't see each other for just quite a while they began to get worried about each other. Their officemates started to think that they're going out, and that they wanted to keep it secret. But for the both of them, they're just friends. But deep down inside they're falling with each other the second time around but both of them are trying so hard to keep their hearts lock because it couldn't be.

Years have past and their friendship is getting stronger each day, so does their love for each other. The day his fiancée went back was the hardest part for them, because they had to say goodbye before his fiancée get suspicious. Week before the weeding Sakura decided to go back abroad on the day of Syaoran's wedding, and move on with her life the way it she should be, because she knows that she'll only hurt herself more if she keeps on hoping. The day before the wedding she decided to meet up with Syaoran to say goodbye, but her plan didn't work. They enjoyed the day together as if there's no tomorrow for them. She planned to say farewell before the day would end. Before she could even say it, Syaoran suddenly blurted out "Thanks for the day, I really enjoyed my last day being single with you. Hope we could still be the best of friends even after I get married." He hugged her tightly and as they parted he slowly kissed her in the lips. She looks at him wide-eyed, surprise by Syaoran's action, but they were both speechless. They remain like that for quite sometime before they started going to different path. Sakura couldn't sleep thinking about what he had done to her.

Everything was in their right place; Syaoran is waiting intently for his bride in the altar. He smiled warmly as he looks at his bride walking down the aisle looking beautiful as ever. They exchanged their vows, and the priest said "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride" He unveiled his lovely wife and saw the shock of his life. Then everything turned white. He sit up at his bed sweating, while he wipe his sweat, he said breathlessly "Sakura."

The day has finally come, the day of his wedding and the day of Sakura's departure. Sakura woke up from an hour long rest, and started to get ready for her flight. While on the other hand Syaoran is building up his courage to say the words he couldn't bear to say with Sakura. As Sakura prepared to board the plane, Syaoran is still building up his courage. When Syaoran's wife-to-be was about to say her vow, Syaoran suddenly blurted the word "I'm sorry" They all looked at him quizzically. Syaoran looked at her with full of confidence and said "I'm sorry I can't marry you just because of a promise, because it's not you who hold my heart, Sakura is the only one for me, I'm sorry." Then he ran away, his fiancée smiled at him, and shouted "Thank you!" She announced that she also love somebody else and was about to say it but still haven't got the courage to tell it, fortunately Syaoran did feel the same way and said it right away. And the wedding was resumed but this time the groom is her beloved boyfriend. While the wedding ceremony continued, Syaoran hurriedly went to Sakura's house just to found out that she had already gone. He hurriedly ran to the airport just to see the plane drifting out of sight. He was too late.

Three years have past and Sakura was ready to face Syaoran once again. She went for a walk in the park where they used to hang out when they were still young. As she walks along the path they used to take, she saw Syaoran sitting on a bench with a young boy. She looked at him broken-heartedly; she turned her back and cried silently as she wishes to forget what she saw. She always hoped she could meet him again, to finally accept the fact that he's gone in her life, but seeing him with his child was the painful thing she could ever bear. Her knowing that whatever she does it'll never be her child that he's carrying. As she walks slowly away from the park, she saw two figures in a blur. She blinks as she thought that they looked familiar, it was Meilin, Syaoran's fiancée, with another man. Her eyes grew with anger but, she wanted so bad to get up to her and punch her, but she was stuck like glue in her place. She looked away trying to avoid her stare, when she finally realized that Meilin was on her way towards her, Sakura then run away leaving Meilin confused. She stopped at one alley racing her breath, cursing herself why she didn't do anything back there. When she was finally back to her normal state, she was shock at the sight she saw.

Syaoran, on the other hand continued playing with the child 'til he saw Meilin in sight. He walks up to them smiling, giving his gratitude for the time they gave him to play with their son. When he was about to walk away, Meilin called his attention. "Did you meet Sakura, just now?" Syaoran looked at her puzzled knowing Sakura was out of the country. Meilin continued as she noticed that he didn't know what she was talking about, "I saw Sakura just now in tears, and so I thought you two saw each other, oh no she saw you with him thinking he's your child." Syaoran stared at her for quite sometime before all this details sink in his mind. He hugged her and said "thanks" and off he went, running as if he was being chased by a vicious animal. When he was about to lose hope, he thought of the day they said good-bye, trying his luck he run as fast as he can to their old school.

Sakura, looked at her old school recalling the time they said good-bye, it was one of the painful times she had, but not as painful as she is feeling right now. She sat comfortably on the foot of the stairs, trying to recount all of her good memories in this school. After a few minutes, she decided to go home, but there was this feeling that she needed to see that tree once again, and so she went to the back of the school. Where she saw the person she wished to see.

Syaoran was racing his breath when he saw her; he ran towards her and hugged her. She pushed him away thinking that he's already married, she didn't want anyone to think bad thoughts about her. He looked at her eyes pleading her to listen, when she stared him back, he started his speech. "I prayed so hard for this day to come, to finally meet you again and for me to finally say these things to you. I've been hoping to tell you everything that I could've said to you but was too scared to say it. I know you're doubting me, and that you don't trust me that much already for breaking my promises to you, I gave you more pain that anyone could've give you, you cried more tears with me that the tears you've shed for others." Sakura looked at him confused and said "What are you trying to say? Can't you just go direct to the point?" Syaoran looked at her eyes and said "I love you Sakura, I have never loved anyone else more than I could ever love you." Sakura backed away a little and said "but, you're married, you already have a child, I saw you two bonding earlier at the park." Syaoran shook his head and said "Meilin and I aren't married, the guy you saw with her is her husband, I was a runaway groom at that time, I tried to run after you but I was too late you're plane already left." Sakura backed away more; she was getting more confused than before. Syaoran noticed this and said "I know you're confused right now, I'm not forcing you to understand it right now, I know you need time to understand all this. But please listen to me." Sakura had it, she couldn't take this anymore and so she runs away, away from him, away from reality. But as she runs as fast as she can, his words came resounding at her ears and it wouldn't shut up. Then a blinding light came her way. SYAORAN!!!!!

The sunlight surrounds the room, as Sakura slowly opens the curtain. She looked at Syaoran who was still unconscious from the hit he had from the accident. She looked at him remembering the incident. She was running away while he was running after her when she suddenly stops, she saw the blinding light from the car. She didn't know what to do, she was glued to the ground from fear, that's when she felt someone pushed her out of the way, and when she opened her eyes she saw Syaoran covered in blood. Immediately the driver went out and helps his victim. And here they are right now. She smiled at him, hoping he would soon wake up. When the doctors told her he's not in a critical stage anymore, she immediately called Meilin. They quickly went to the hospital, so did their friends. Meilin and the others told her what had really happened the past three years. When she finally learned the truth, she was ready to tell him her side.

Sakura sat comfortably back at her chair when all of a sudden Syaoran slowly opens his eyes seeing Sakura smiling back at him. "Morning sleepy head" she said which made Syaoran laugh. Sakura holds his hand and asks "are you alright? Do you want anything?" Syaoran shook his head, Sakura smiled back at him and said "thanks for saving my life, the other day" Syaoran looked at her confused; he seems to forgot what happened. Sakura told him what had happened, and when Syaoran was put to silence. Sakura took this opportunity and said "I'm sorry I didn't believe you that time, it was just--" Syaoran cut her off, and said "you know, you're still the one who holds the key to my heart, please tell me you didn't throw it away" She look at his eyes and touch her chest then said "It's still here, inside my heart." They both smiled warmly at each other, and then Syaoran said "I've been waiting so long to hold you once again and to intentionally kiss you like I did three years ago before my supposed to be wedding day." Sakura just smiled at him blushing. "Will you be my bride?" Syaoran continued. Sakura smiled and nodded "yes, I'd love to."

Priest "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride." The bride and groom smiled at each other and kiss each other romantically. And they lived happily ever after for the rest of their lives.

-The End-

Destiny's Game

Japormsmc

16


End file.
